1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filtering device, and more particularly, to an oil filtering device having separately removable housing that enables simple filter media replacement.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern combustion engine-equipped power systems utilize oil filter to remove contaminants from the fuel system for ensuring the proper operation and prolonging the working life of the equipment parts.
However, conventional oil filter devices are often of single-use disposable construction. When the occasion rises for filter replacement, the entire filter unit, which is often clogged with oil contaminants and debris, has to be removed and replaced. Special care is required in disposing/recycling these oil-clogged wastes, or they may create serious hazard to our environment.